HVT2 info
03:03 Alright, SIFT. Those of you who're still here, bring it in. 03:03 Sounds like news. 03:04 Smoke 'em if you got 'em, grab a beer or whatever's close. 03:05 Hey, first thing's first: Two assigned HVTs down, 50 some odd codes cracked. 03:05 You cats rock. No contract signed, no obligation, you cats have been kicking ass. Many of you have been doing it since day one. 03:06 Some of you actually got better as time went on, cracked the kinds of things others were stalled out completely on. 03:06 Drinking to that one 03:06 So, I'm putting one down for you cats right now. 03:07 Alright. Autofellatio aside, we've still got a fight on our hands, and some new intel on our bad guy. 03:08 HVT2 fingers our boy Uehara as 03:08 "Yuri". 03:08 -!- SlurpeeMoney ~fuckoff@74.198.151.46 has quit timeout: 260 seconds 03:09 -!- SlurpeeMoney ~fuckoff@74.198.151.46 has joined #sift 03:09 Alright. At least we've got a first name to go on 03:09 He knew the guy on a first name basis only. 03:09 Running the internet off my phone seemed like a good idea at the time. 03:09 There's more. 03:10 ? 03:10 Yuri stays, according to our boy Bearcat, at various resorts around the coast of the island. He likes the view of the ocean. I didn't fucking care about that last bit, but you get what you get. 03:10 He considers himself to be a member of Aum (meditates with the others, we'll get to that) but we're not yet sure if he's an official member. 03:10 His cell may be silently endorsed and backed (evidenced by the apparent huge sum of money he's got) or not endorsed in the least. 03:11 Given recent interactions with Thanatos and the subsequent capture of Naoko Kikushi, I'd imagine that last part's about a pipe dream. 03:12 He's got a network of ex-KGB contacts that assist him in getting things done. Ol' Bearcat was actually hired through that network to work with Cream down south in Tsuji. 03:12 rad 03:13 Yuri spoke on occasion regarding freeing "Lord Shiva". Bearcat didn't have anything for me on the guy's plan to free ol' Shiva, but was very adamant that he, and I quote, "would tell you I swear I would tell you" 03:14 Not a shock, doesn't sound like our guy is the sort you bother telling plans to. 03:14 -!- Sloips ~fuckoff@S01060026f3e2c6e7.ed.shawcable.net has joined #sift 03:14 Yuri went through Bearcat for a few things that we'll get to in a moment, but one of the more prominent items was a large quantity of chinese herbs. Bearcat apparently couldn't get the shit from China to Japan (customs are a bitch). The exact thing he needed wasn't available from the Philippines, either. 03:14 what is it? 03:15 He says he can't remember. I'd be skeptical but I've approached this from a few different angles. 03:15 I believe that he actually doesn't remember. 03:16 what about effects or anything? 03:16 He's informed us that the names on the courier lists are mostly false. Several of them are codenames for enemy field teams. 03:16 sorry go on q&a at the end 03:16 anon: Said the shit was toxic to ingest. That doesn't really narrow it. 03:16 These field teams: 03:16 -!- SlurpeeMoney ~fuckoff@74.198.151.46 has quit timeout: 248 seconds 03:16 Mostly just hustler teams, really. They're called with a job to get done, they get it done. Doesn't usually include violence, but the guys have access to short weapons at a moment's notice (pistols, perhaps machine pistols). 03:17 On Bearcat himself: 03:17 Sorry, lemme arrange my notes a lil better 03:17 Yeah, we're not going anywhere 03:17 This guy had alot more to talk about, I'm sure you understand 03:18 Alright, here we go: 03:18 Bearcat worked as a procurement/logistics "officer". His job was primarily the recruitment (abduction) of young women to work in various spots in Yoshihara. This was prior to his recruitment by the ex-KGB operatives we spoke of before. 03:19 His job didn't change much. 03:20 He was hired because of efficiency and discretion, and was contacted through email. He -says- he never had contact with someone who would give his email to these sorts of people. Guess that's kinda bullshit, but it's about what he knows, not what's real. 03:21 Alright: 03:22 Boy-o pulled in chicks from various outlying countries, to include (but not limited to_) Thailand, China, the Philippines, India, various go-betweens for western ladies, and Russians. 03:23 He was ADAMANT that I know he didn't pull in any Chechens. I have no clue why he thinks that's some kind of saving grace. 03:23 maybe his mother was chechens 03:23 Each individual that worked the hotel did so in 12 hour shifts. That being said, the hotel isn't open 24 hours. A certain amount of time is alloted for cleanup and prep, apparently. 03:24 They keep mass amounts of beer and liquor on hand, but none of the workers (himself excluded) liked to drink. 03:24 Each individual at the hotel is known by their position at the hotel. The Doorman is called Doorman, usher is usher, and so on. 03:25 Girls working at the play spot were not, unlike most of the other hotels in the area, working there of their own accord. 03:25 They were not required to be tested, and many were at one point infected with various VDs. This isn't all that uncommon, I'm told. Contagion doesn't appear to be the mission. 03:26 I'm sure they didn't much care either way, though. 03:26 We spent a minute on that last part. 03:26 listening... 03:27 In addition to his apparent talent for acquiring young women to pack into hotels, he was also skilled at acquiring various sorts of drugs (legal and otherwise). He was paid to acquire significant amounts of the date-rape drug and other drugs like it (talking GHB). He states he got this sort from the Philippines predominantly. This isn't hard to believe, given the weak customs going into and... 03:27 ...coming from PI. 03:28 -!- pliskin 3aa9bc15@gateway/web/freenode/ip.58.169.188.21 has joined #sift 03:28 Job changed slightly after awhile at Cream. He became the (and this pisses me off a bit even to type it) "Discipline Officer". 03:29 His title included ensuring the women were able to work each night, creating "rosters" for different time schedules, and beating them for a plethora of offenses. 03:29 -!- begedele c2371a08@gateway/web/freenode/ip.194.55.26.8 has joined #sift 03:29 -!- mode/#sift begedele by ChanServ 03:29 Interestingly enough, he knows a trick or two that I've showed him over his stay here. He's skilled at hurting people without leaving marks, but that usually requires them to be bound in some way. 03:29 -!- pliskin 3aa9bc15@gateway/web/freenode/ip.58.169.188.21 has quit Quit 03:30 The offenses are rather numerous, but include things like not showing up "Sexy enough" and not "smiling" at all times. 03:30 begedele, read back in the logs a little, info from hvt2 going on here 03:30 Hey, beg. Pliskin. 03:30 Moving on: 03:30 Sorry, many pages. 03:31 When I questioned the man on the "suspect device" as we've been calling it: 03:31 He stated that he didn't initially know what I was talking about. 03:31 -!- Pliskin 3aa9bc15@gateway/web/freenode/ip.58.169.188.21 has joined #sift 03:31 Then he stated that he'd seen a box somewhere. 03:31 good evening everyone. 03:31 hey Pliskin, read back in the logs a little, info from hvt2 going on here 03:32 on it now. 03:32 Then, he narrowed it down: He'd seen a small metallic box (confirmed dimensions that I'd stated previously) in the center of the lounge area. He says the workers at Cream liked to gather around the thing in a circle and "meditate" with it. 03:32 He denies hearing humming, voices, or anything of the like. 03:32 Morning SIFT 03:32 will do III 03:32 During their meditation sessions, the workers would sometimes hold hands, and sometimes stay to themselves. 03:32 Morning, guys. 03:33 I asked him a leading question here (my mistake) and he stated that he had, in fact, heard the individuals chanting "Aum" during their meditation sessions. 03:33 Leading questions during high stress don't usually produce the most honest of answers. Again, sorry guys. 03:34 The taxis, he says, were not usually driven by couriers with few exceptions. 03:34 One obviously being our boy Miyagi Takeshi. 03:34 Hah. Damn. You were literally drinking across the street from one of the sus-devs. 03:35 can you give a heads up when you're finished briefing, so I can tell when I won't interrupt with further questions 03:35 They were paid to bring military personnel to the hotel, but were being paid to bring them to Cream ONLY. 03:35 That all went away when the shifts changed hands, obviously. 03:36 Quick to-do: Let's chart out every resort on Oki (this might take a minute) and try to look into their histories. They may bring us closer to Uehara. 03:36 Additionally, I'm trying to get Virgil to release every courier list intercepted by friendly forces so we can begin to understand their system of false naming a bit more. 03:37 If there are any questions, I'll take 'em now. Let me preface this with the following: 03:37 You cats rock. No contract signed.. <-- I'd like to sign a contract on not getting wetworked. Anyhow... good to have a name, although I'm sure you'll find many Yuris 03:38 I have a nick name for my penis. Its called the Octagon, but I also nick named my testes - my left one is James Westfall and my right one is Dr. Kenneth Noisewater. 03:38 ... 03:38 Do we know if the herb situation was mostly a matter of dao di yao cai, or is it that the plant currently only grows native to China? 03:38 Anchorman, guys. 03:38 Right. 03:39 Brother, you're shootin' chinese at a guy that barely speaks Japanese. I'll ask him, but he says he doesn't know. 03:39 Yuri should be in a hotel with sea view? 03:39 I'll ask him again, too. 03:39 So our boy says 03:39 pa-ella: Questions are open. 03:39 dao di yao cai: "Only use herbs that grow in their traditional growing places." 03:39 Alright, I'll ask that and get back to you. 03:40 Also, is the growing season time sensative? Places like Changbai have a really limited growing season (just over 100 days) and that could help narrow down which herbs are being used. 03:40 Do we know that Yuri and Bearcat are russian now? Also, are they only involved with former kgb to your knowledge and not current kgb? 03:41 Former KGB only to my current knowledge, but any military man can tell you that networks die hard. 03:42 * pa-ella nods 03:42 Sloips, I copy your last. Writing it down. 03:42 Did Bearcat ever ingest the herbs himself in any way? He seems the type that would be up for anything. 03:42 He apparently wasn't able to procure the chinese herbs that Yuri wanted. Says he had to keep pushing back dates to avoid it. 03:42 ahh 03:42 But yeah, I agree. 03:43 This cat might drink piss if I give it to him. 03:43 hmm 03:43 You mentioned GHB and rohypnol. Are we also talking mephedrone? Might give us a link on the "human flesh ever tasted so sweet" reference from Virgil. 03:43 lurker and I searched for malls near one of the google maps locations, there were many resort hotels there, and a wharf 03:44 near tsuji and the surrounding areas 03:44 -!- Sloips is now known as SlurpeeMoney 03:45 The guy stated a pretty big list of the shit, I didn't copy it all down. I do remember something that sounded like mephedrone, but I'll verify beforehand. I probably wrote it off as meth at the time. 03:45 -!- lurker69_ ~chatzilla@unaffiliated/lurker69 has joined #sift 03:45 Mephedrone is that "bath salts" thing everyone is talking about. The zombie-making drug. 03:45 Where, in reference to the hate hotel, did you pick up Bearcat? 03:45 It's been a big deal out here in Okinawa, as well: 03:45 Several military units have had problems with it. 03:45 hmm 03:46 shit sounds wicked 03:46 Ooh boy, lemme try and get a mileage for you. It was north of Naha. 03:46 okay thanks 03:47 -!- lurker69 ~chatzilla@unaffiliated/lurker69 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 03:47 -!- lurker69_ is now known as lurker69 03:47 Yeah, we're talking just about 4, 5 miles north of main Palace. The guy spent some time down there on Kokusai (huge attraction for foreigners) bouncing from bar to bar, then rolled north where there's a bit less American military on liberty. 03:48 I don't really read kanji, but I could grab a shot of the karaoke place sign next time I'm in the area. 03:49 Any further questions? 03:49 Just looking at hotels now. 03:50 me too 03:50 Yeah you mentioned that these names in their transmissions often refer to field teams 03:50 I've got AJ Koki Resort Hotel, Busena Terrace Beach Resort, Okinawa Marriott, Spa Resort Exes, Yumeya Resort Kunigami, and Resort Club Koyo. 03:51 Many of them, yeah. Only a few apparently refer to actual couriers. Individuals trusted to move information. 03:51 SlurpeeMoney, are these all along the shore? 03:51 Yup. 03:51 I found at least 35+ that are near enough to be considered beachside in okinawa, do we have a district to narrow? 03:51 are these teams made up primarily of japanese, or more eastern europeans as well? 03:52 I was concentrating on Naha 03:52 Not yet, good question. Let me go talk to our friend in a moment. 03:52 He didn't specify ethnicity, writing that down